darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film III Session 1
Session Duration Episodes 413-444, 32 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Ben as Obi-Wan * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Anakin * The GM as: ** Clone Troopers ** Missiles ** Buzz Droids ** Droideka ** Droids ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious ** Count Dooku Summary It's been two years since the end of the previous campaign. In that time, Jim and Annie have been dating, but their relationship has recently hit a rough patch, so rough that they're currently not speaking to each other, and Jim won't even be at this session because Annie's here. Also in that time, Annie GMed a campaign with the others that didn't go over very well, and is in fact one of the reasons she and Jim aren't speaking. Sally is also not present for this session, being at a friend's slumber party. That leaves only 3 players in this starting session with The GM. All three of them are playing the same characters they did at the end of the last campaign: Ben is Obi-Wan, Pete is R2-D2, and Annie is Anakin. At the start of the campaign, Separatist forces, apparently led by General Grievous, have raided the planet Coruscant and captured Chancellor Palpatine. The Seperatist forces are orbiting the planet, getting ready to leave with their captive, when Ben and Annie lead a small rescue force to attack them. Ben and Annie are each piloting their own fighter ship, Pete is co-piloting Annie's ship as her astromech droid (which every Republic fighter ship has). Since the GM had planned the upcoming battle for five PCs, they are accompanied by two other fighter ships, and since Jim and Sally aren't present, these ships are both piloted by Clone Troopers. Annie uses the Force to detect Palpatine and is able to locate which dreadnought ship he's on. The 4 Republic fighter ships head towards that ship, fighting thousands of Separatist ships. Pete orders the clones to flank the fighters piloted by the players, but since there are only 2 clones, they both quickly get dispatched by the enemy. An enemy ship launches 4 smart Missiles at the players. These missiles are so smart they can not only continue to pursue their intended targets after the players initially dodge them, but they can even talk. Ben tries to use Force Suggestion on the missiles, but the Force has no effect on them. He then tries to persuade them to go after an enemy dreadnought, but the missiles refuse. Annie tries to talk them out of hitting the players by pointing out that it will end the missiles' own existence, but the missiles believe in the motto: "Live fast and die young." The missiles like the players enough that one of them offers the players the chance to decide which part of their ship the missile will hit. Annie asks the missile to target her left engine, and it agrees. She then asks another missile to target her right engine, and it agrees. She then goes into a tight spin. The missiles targeting her engines are each so focused on the engine they agreed to target, that they spiral into each other, destroying each other while leaving Annie and Pete's ship unharmed. The two remaining smart missiles claim they won't make that mistake as they target Ben's ship. Ben finds some space flotsam from the battle and flies through it. The missiles hit the flosam and explode. Ben's ship is unscathed, but is now beset by several Buzz Droids who start washing his ship's windows against his wishes. One of the droids demands money, and when he refuses to give it any, the droids destroy his astromech droid. Annie (who hates real life window washers) fires at all the buzz droids on one of Ben's wings. She destroys the droids, but also the wing. She flies her ship against Ben's other wing to take out the droids on that wing. She then rams her ship into Ben's canopy to crush the remaining droids. One droid survives and hops onto Annie's ship. Pete zaps it with his shock probe. The players fly their ships into the hangar of the dreadnought holding Palpatine, and leave their ships. They're attacked by combat droids, but Ben and Annie make short work of them with their laser swords. The GM tells them the dreadnought trembles from incoming fire. Ben wonders how this is possible since they're all inside. The GM reveals that the Separatist ships have been fighting each other since the start of the session. Ben realizes they're missing some important information. Annie tries to locate Palpatine with the Force, but her dice roll isn't high enough. Pete is able to display a reading of the dreadnought that shows only one other area with people in it. Ben and Annie decide to go to that area while leaving Pete behind to look after the ships. Ben and Annie reach a nearby lift when they're attacked by droidekas. One Droideka identifies them as Jedi and orders the others to fire hull piercing rounds and to turn on their laser sword dampers. The lift doors open behind Ben and Annie and they quickly back into the lift, with the doors shutting out the droidekas. Ben and Annie discover the lift they're on is full of Droids. After a short, awkward conversation where the droids reveal that other lifts have been damaged in the battle, Annie destroys them all with her laser sword. At the hangar, two combat droids of a type the GM tells Pete his character has never seen before, have entered. Pete hides. Meanwhile, the lift Ben and Annie are on stops, and the GM reveals it's because the lift can only be operated by droids. Annie cuts a hole through the lift ceiling with her laser sword. Ben contacts Pete and asks him to take control of the lift. Pete attempts to hack into the lift systems wireslessly, but fails due to low dice rolls. Annie gets impatient and jumps through the hole she made. Pete finds a terminal and is finally able to get a good dice roll that allows him to hack into the lift's systems. He sends the lift down before Ben can tell him he wants the lift to go up. Annie grabs and holds onto a ledge. The GM points out that since Annie lost one of her hands in her laser sword duel with Count Dooku, she asked to have an artificial hand that was weaker than a normal hand. Annie points out that this was in exchange for giving her new hand greater dexterity, and the GM agrees that would allow her to hold onto the ledge (Pete congratulates her on her min-maxing). While she hangs on, the shaft doors directly above her open and some droids peer in, wanting to know what's happened to the lift. Pete reverses direction for the lift, but is found by the two strange combat droids and grabbed by them. Annie tricks the droids in the shaft doorway above her to peer further down the shaf, and she leaps onto the ascending lift as it crushes the droids. She makes it back into the lift. Pete squirts the two combat droids who've grabbed him, and sets fire to them with his rocket thrusters. This surprises the GM, since Pete didn't have these thrusters when he started. Pete admits he added them in the session Pete GMed when the normal GM was absent,, but Pete claims that's alright since he also added Flaws to compensate: Lactose Intolerance, Allergy to Bees, and Tastes Good To Dragons. The GM sarcastically replies that Pete can keep all these (implying he really can't). The lift Ben and Annie are on finally reaches its destination, and they find a room where Palpatine is tied to a chair. He reveals to them that he agreed to meet Count Dooku in secret, but when Dooku saw he was alone, he kidnapped him. Ben begins to ponder why the Separatists seem to be fighting each other, when they are confronted by Dooku. The GM decides it's running late and calls an end to the session. Pete volunteers to talk to Jim about coming to the next one, which Annie desperately begs him not to. Since she's gving Ben a lift home, she asks if he could share in the petrol cost. Ben is able to deduce from this that Annie lost her job as a waittress.